<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quarantine by gryffindormischief, PetalsToFish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570614">Quarantine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindormischief/pseuds/gryffindormischief'>gryffindormischief</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalsToFish/pseuds/PetalsToFish'>PetalsToFish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe Jily (Muggle) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, COVID-19 AU, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Quarantine, petals-to-gryff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindormischief/pseuds/gryffindormischief, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalsToFish/pseuds/PetalsToFish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A COVID-19 curfew takes an accidental turn when the Potters both end up in the ER, Lily in her knickers and James barefoot in his police uniform.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter &amp; Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe Jily (Muggle) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quarantine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Get me out of this house," Lily Potter dramatically threw her head back against the pillows of the sofa, "Woolworths, a jail cell, <em>please</em>, I'll go anywhere!"</p><p>James Potter, her husband and local police officer, just shook his head at her as he pulled off his boots. It had been a long day at the office and as such, he only wanted to cuddle up next to his wife and watch a movie. Thanks to COVID-19, his city was under mandatory quarantine and James had spent most of his day pulling over idiots trying to get the virus or at least give it to as many people as humanly possible. Apparently, tonight, his wife was one of those idiots.</p><p>Lily begged again, "I've been trapped in this house for a week and a half...I have not left...not once...except to go get more food but I can't even count <em>that</em> because they make you stand six feet away from everyone! Even the cashiers! I'm a social butterfly, James, I need at least three hours of social interaction a day or I'll start withering away. I've started talking to myself."</p><p>James snorted and sent his wife a look over his thick frames, "that's not how this works, social butterfly, we're <em>meant</em> to be social distancing - what the hell am I by the way? Besides, you always talk to yourself."</p><p>"Put yourself on house arrest - you may be here at night but all day I'm languishing on bloody <em>furlough</em>." she said, crossing her arms, "Stay home so I don't have to suffer alone anymore."</p><p>"I'm essential, Lily."</p><p>She let out a garbled moan, that sounded not remotely human, and slid down on the sofa until her arse was hitting the edge. James chuckled and placed his badge down on the side table carelessly, watching his wife have a mental breakdown. The television was paused, but he saw she was watching Ella Enchanted for the third time and James considered that she had, indeed, been inside too long because she didn't even <em>like</em> that movie since she claimed it ruined the book.</p><p>There was a half empty bottle of wine on the table in front of her and it looked warm, as if she hadn't gotten around to finishing it. That was alarming within itself. Lily Potter was a notorious wine drinker, especially if she had nothing better to do with her time.</p><p>Lily spoke with her hands over her face, the sound becoming muffled, "it's past curfew and if I run out there, then you have to arrest me. I've lost the will to <em>drink</em>, James."</p><p>"That's not how this works Lily." James snorted, "you'd still be stuck...only this time in a jail cell. No telly, no wine."</p><p>"At least I'd get three seconds of freedom." she pretended to reach for the window, "three seconds of clean air."</p><p>"It's the same air in our backyard, go stand out there for three seconds. Also it's not quite <em>clean</em>...considering the <em>virus</em>."</p><p>"James," she gave a feeble sob, "I'm so bored that I'm thinking of calling my sister to talk, <em>talk</em> James!"</p><p>James rolled his eyes, knowing she wouldn't ever willingly call her brat of a sister, "dramatic, much?"</p><p>She shot the bird irritably and James let out a bark of a laugh.</p><p>She pleaded, "take me to work with you tomorrow!"</p><p>"The only way you're able to go to work is if I arrest you."</p><p>Lily held out her wrists, "cuff me Potter!"</p><p>James leaned back, waggling his eyebrows at her, "to the bed?"</p><p>"Kinky bastard." Lily frowned deeply, "why do we even have a curfew?"</p><p>"Because that's what the capitol decided." James mouthed back, "And you're kinky too, Miss 'Pull-My-Hair and leave your Han Solo costume on'."</p><p>"That was one time."</p><p>James chuckled as he pulled one of his socks off.</p><p>Lily crossed one leg over the other and said outloud, to no one in particular, "fuck the capitol."</p><p>"Okay Katniss." James smiled at her, shaking his head, "going to protest the quarantine?"</p><p>"I know it's in place to keep us all safe but God, at the cost of my sanity." Lily's eyes darted outside again, "it's not like I want to go shake hands with babies or anything shitty, I just want out of this house for longer than an <em>hour</em>. I'll wear a damn six-foot hoop skirt and tape Clorox wipes to my hands if I can just <em>see </em>another human that's not you - no offense."</p><p>James snorted and motioned to his belt, where his cuffs hung, "Sure. Moody will never let me live it down if I have to arrest my own wife for breaking curfew."</p><p>"Fine," she said, "just help get me out of this house."</p><p>James sent her an arched eyebrow, "do you want <em>me</em> to get arrested?"</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"Aiding and embedding."</p><p>Lily grumbled, rolling her eyes. "Since when are <em>you </em>a goody-two-shoes - Sirius will be <em>ashamed</em>."</p><p>James shook his head at her. He found her frustration, quite frankly, adorable. Lily huffed, blowing her red hair from her eyes. James leaned down to start taking his socks off. He was startled when her bra landed on his head. James ripped her bra off his head, looking at her, caught off guard.</p><p>Lily was standing there in her tiny black shorts, a bra presumably missing from underneath her 1989 Tour t-shirt. She placed one hand on her hip, fingers tapping against her stomach. James stood up, meandering over to her and sliding his hands under her shirt. He pressed his forehead to hers, giving her a simper of a glare.</p><p>"I like this idea better," he hummed, his fingers dancing across her spine.</p><p>Lily had a glimmer in her eyes that James mistook for sultriness, "I do too."</p><p>James started kissing along her chin, tilting her head up, "reckon we could still use the cuffs?"</p><p>"You'll have to." she purred, slipping her feet from her slippers.</p><p>"Is that so?"</p><p>"Well yeah," she pulled from his arms suddenly, eyes glinting.</p><p>James watched as her fingers drifted to her shorts, leaning down to strip them off until she was standing there in her lace underwear. She danced just out of his reach, James' fingers itching to drag her closer. Lily pulled back with each step he took forward. James felt like he was a cat and she was the mouse.</p><p>"What are you doing?" he asked.</p><p>Lily smirked, leaning against the door to the hall, "what if I broke curfew wearing absolutely <em>nothing</em>?"</p><p>James choked on his own spit, "well, that would be indecent exposure."</p><p>"Would it?"</p><p>Lily hummed, and then broke out in a stride for the door. James cursed and chased after her. Lily was laughing, skipping down the hall. She glanced backwards to make sure he was still following. James meant to just grab her by the waist. He meant to press her into the wall and kiss her until <em>both</em> of them could be cited for indecent exposure.</p><p>James reached for the thin fabric of her shirt and lunged just as she stopped dead in her tracks. James tackled, no, fell into Lily's body. Lily's laugh turned into a shout as she fell headlong into the hallway table. James tried to tuck and roll her but he wasn't quick enough and Lily's head hit the side of the table with a loud 'thwack!' that had James seeing stars. He fell on top of his wife, his hands automatically reaching to grab her face when he saw blood trickling down her forehead.</p><p>Lily pouted, her hand reaching up to tenderly touch around her wound, "Ow."</p><p>"Are you okay?" James looked at the cut and it looked like she needed stitches.</p><p>Blood ran from the cut, like she'd been hit from a major artery. James started cursing as Lily's blood started mixing with her hair fanned out below them. James launched into action, pulling Lily up and into his arms. He raced out the door as Lily protested, as she was still in her knickers.</p><p>"You need stitches!" James argued back, throwing her into the passenger seat of his car.</p><p>"I'm fine!" she said stubbornly, trying to get out only to grab her head like she was woozy.</p><p>"You've lost a sizable chunk of forehead!"</p><p>"And whose fault is that?" she shot back, "Have you sanitized these seats lately?"</p><p>James glared at her as he buckled her in. James grabbed one of his spare t-shirts and pressed it to her wound, replacing his hand with hers. Lily kept pressure, if only because she could tell by the look on James' face that she was in no way going to argue herself out of this unplanned trip. James got into the driver's side of the car and turned his sirens on before he sped down the street.</p><p>The streets were, luckily, empty thanks to the quarantine. James made it to the emergency room in the nick of time. Normally, James wouldn't be allowed in the hospital with Lily but thanks to still wearing his uniform, no one questioned him as he burst through the double doors carrying his wife. The woman at the front desk took in their clothes as she called for a nurse, focusing particularly on James' bare feet. James would've been embarrassed, had his wife not been bleeding out from a head wound while in his arms like a broad chested hero on a romance novel cover.</p><p>A nurse in a mask and scrubs came out of the doors that led to the main hospital. The nurse took one look at James and Lily, frowned deeply, and then waved for them to follow her. James breathed a sigh of relief and followed the nurse, Lily's head lolling against his shoulder while she muttered about his 'manhandling' as if she wasn't his <em>wife</em>.</p><p>"Where did you find her officer?" the nurse asked as she led James into a curtained off room with a bed, "is she showing signs of COVID?"</p><p>"No, no." James set her on the sofa, "it was in my house…"</p><p>"She was in your house?" the nurse's eyebrows expressed her surprise for her.</p><p>"Our house," Lily muttered as James set her onto the bed, "we were in <em>our</em> house."</p><p>The nurse's blue eyes fluttered between the bleeding woman in her knickers and the police officer wearing no shoes, "so you didn't arrest this woman for breaking curfew?"</p><p>"Of course not." Lily scoffed, earning a glare from her husband, "bloody idiot wouldn't arrest his own wife. Now I'm in hospital instead of taking a <em>little walk</em>."</p><p>The nurse pulled back the t-shirt on Lily's head as she asked, "what happened?"</p><p>James reached up to ruffle his black curls, "she, uh, tried to break curfew and I uh, tackled her?"</p><p>The nurse looked at Lily first, who shrugged her agreement with the story. Then the nurse turned to look at James' uniform, carefully. The nurses blue eyes were sharp and James shifted under them as she came to realize he wore no shoes or socks. Or badge. Lily sent her husband a glare from the bed, James stuck his tongue out at her when the nurse turned back to face Lily.</p><p>"We'll have to make sure she didn't get a concussion." the nurse said, "technically we're not letting anyone besides patients into the Hospital, but since you're already here, you can stay in this room until the doctors are done with her."</p><p>James nodded his thanks and fell into a swivel chair that would normally be for a doctor. The nurse left to get them charts and papers to sign. Lily turned her head to James, her glare prevalent through the blood on her face.</p><p>"Next time," she quipped, "just arrest me."</p><p>James chuckled and leaned over to pinch her side, "next time don't be such a minx."</p><p>Lily smirked, "but you're so attentive when my clothes are off."</p><p>James would've said something equally as provocative had the nurse not arrived. They wheeled Lily away while James filled out Lily's paperwork. Lily and the nurses were gone for about an hour, giving James time to call and tell his boss that he'd taken his wife to the emergency room, being sure to leave out why she was there. His boss excused him from work for the rest of the week, so at least James would be able to keep his wife company.</p><p>Lily returned with her forehead stitched up and wearing a hospital robe. The blood had been scrubbed from her face but she was still sporting the sticky substance in her equally as red hair. James launched up and over to her when the nurse clicked her bed back into place.</p><p>"The doctor will be over in a few to go over her MRI." the nurse said, "Mrs. Potter would you like me to get you some jello? You're a little dehydrated."</p><p>"Oh, yes please." Lily's eyes lit up at the mention of food, "I'm starving."</p><p>The nurse left them and James lifted her hand to his mouth, kissing it, "Moody gave me off the rest of the week."</p><p>Lily perked up even more, "I won't be home alone?"</p><p>James said, "You, my darling wife, got what you wanted in a <em>very</em> round-about way."</p><p>James kissed her cheek, settling into a seat at her side. Lily rubbed his back, her fingers snagging in the fabric of his police uniform. They were discussing what movie to watch when they got back home when the doctor and the nurse came back. The nurse handed Lily her jello and the doctor, a slim man wearing a dark mask, had a computer on a moveable desk.</p><p>The doctor looked between the two before his eyes settled on Lily, "Mrs. Potter, were you aware that you are pregnant?"</p><p>James' jaw dropped and he looked at Lily who looked equally as confused, "Pardon?"</p><p>The doctor turned on his computer and images of Lily's brain appeared, "we did a full body scan, because Lily told the nurse that she was hurting, especially on her left side, and we found a fetus."</p><p>Lily looked panicked, "A baby?"</p><p>James pushed one of his hands into his hair, "we can't be pregnant, she hasn't shown any signs!"</p><p>"Based on the MRI," the doctor pointed to a blob on the screen, "she's two or three months along."</p><p>"I-" Lily was struggling to talk, "I didn't have morning sickness! Oh hell-I sound just like those people on the telly."</p><p>"Sometimes you're very lucky." the nurse said, pulling a new pair of gloves on, "and you don't feel sick."</p><p>"The good news is," the doctor closed his laptop, "no concussion! I'll have the nurse get you a referral for an OBGYN Mrs. Potter."</p><p>James grabbed Lily's hand, both of them reeling with the news. Lily was quiet as the nurse started typing on the computer in the small room. Suddenly, Lily hit James' chest. James turned to look at her, surprised by her sudden act of violence.</p><p>"You assaulted your pregnant wife!"</p><p>"Oh god, I assaulted my pregnant wife!" all the blood drained from James' face and he warned her, "you <em>can't</em> tell Moody what I did!"</p><p>Lily's eyes sparkled at him, "afraid I'll charge you with battery, Mr. Potter?"</p><p>"Just thinking about how thankful I am that I didn't cuff you, Mrs. Potter." James breathed and Lily threw her head back laughing.</p><p>The nurse turned to look at them both, eyes dead, "please keep your kinky role play out of this hospital room."</p><p>James turned to the nurse, aghast, "I'm a real cop!"</p><p>The nurse's eyes dropped to his bare feet, "sure you are, Mr. Potter."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>